Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Hulk (alias Dr. Bruce Banner) is a superhero who is featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He made his debut as the main protagonist in Marvel's 2008 film The Incredible Hulk. ''He also appeared as one of the titular main protagonists in the 2012 live-action crossover film ''The Avengers ''and it's upcoming 2015 sequel ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is both portrayed by Edward Norton and Mark Ruffalo and voiced by Lou Ferrigno in the films. Background Physical Description The Bruce Banner persona has a rather weak build, while being chased by various people and little time taking care of himself. He has a scruffy beard, dark messy hair, and brown eyes. When Bruce gets excited or angry, he grows into a large green creature with large muscles. He also rips out of his clothing with only his ripped pants remaining. His eyes turn bright green, his hair turn olive drab, and his scruffy beard disappears. Personality Bruce is a genius as an expert in gamma radiation. He is overly sarcastic by guessing Hawkeye's joke. After having exposed to the gamma bomb he gained another personality that is monstrous, called the Hulk, that he can change into after his heart rate goes at a certain point by getting too excited or angry. He tries to maintain his heart rate by calming himself down,but it seems that he's able to bring out Hulk by will alone (it could be theorized that Bruce's heart rate is something he cannot always control, thus he can sometimes bring out the Hulk not by his will). Bruce cares for people especially ones that have been radiated with gamma rays, even trying to help Absorbing Man. Bruce distrusts S.H.I.E.L.D., as he thinks that they will use the gamma radiated mutants as weapons for themselves. Bruce Banner is a really good and a very nice doctor who likes meeting new people, such as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. He is a brilliant scientist who Tony Stark likes and he makes great work which makes him a great scientist as well. Given that Bruce Banner also sometimes can feel a little upset or angry and depending on what he's feeling. When he transforms into The Hulk then that means he's angry and he's not happy at all. But Bruce Banner is a very nice guy and always helps out even when it's very difficult for him to fit in with other people. He is known to also be very smart and intelligent and he knows what he's doing when he's performing experiments in his lab or workplace. As the Hulk, he is very aggressive especially when he changed into the Hulk when he was angry, after changing into the Hulk he causes destruction to his surroundings and beats anything in his path, however, he has a soft spot for animals. After some time, Hulk respected people and had the thought of help them instead of hurting them, such as when the Hulk rescued Hawkeye's men from a helicopter crash. Hulk can talk with Bruce as his dormant persona and decided to join the Avengers to help innocent people and show them that he can be good in exchange for staying as the Hulk. Hulk is very egotistical when it comes to his fighting prowess calling himself the strongest there is and laughing at Hawkeye when he said he could take him down. He can get along with people very well, but can be easily irritated by others if they think that Hulk is only a monster. In some appearances, Hulk shows a trait to call people by nicknames that he comes up with, like calling Thor "Goldie Locks", Thing "Rock Man", Spider-Man "Bug-Man", Wolverine "Little Man" and Hawkeye "Cupid". Powers & Abilities Transformation: Due to the Gamma Radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce Banner is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans. Bruce can activate by force of will. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual consciousness, with one being Bruce Banner and the other the Hulk. As of now, the Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Banner a handful of times. As Hulk Superhuman Strength: As the Hulk, he has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. This strength also allows him to leap incredible distances. The Hulk's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. *'Weaponizing:' As the Hulk, he had to make something useful out from any object and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. Accelerated Healing Factor: Hulk can heal even serious wounds within seconds. Superhuman Durability: As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful magical and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His Durability is similar to that of Thor. As Bruce Banner Genius Intellect: In his Bruce Banner persona, Bruce possesses a genius level intellect, especially when it comes to Gamma Energy and Radiation. He was able to create a successful cure for the Leader's gamma energy projector in a very short period of time. Average Stamina: Bruce also has quite a bit of stamina, having outrun a policeman who spotted him in Las Vegas. Marvel Cinematic Universe The Incredible Hulk The Avengers After the events of the Incredible Hulk, Dr. Bruce Banner is working as a doctor in India having not transformed for over a year. He is tricked into contact with Natasha Romanoff by a little girl and is brought into the Avengers Initiative. After meeting members of the team on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, Banner and Tony Stark begin research on the recently captured Loki's spear. When the team begins to spark unnecessary arguments, the brainwashed Clint Barton/Hawkeye leads a team into the ship and explodes one of the engines, causing Banner and Romanoff to fall into the weapons cache room. Banner transforms unwillingly despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him down and ends up falling off the helicarrier after causing much destruction and even throwing down with Thor. He eventually transforms back to Banner to find himself having been watched falling by a man. The man gives Banner a new pair of pants. Banner returns to fight in the war in New York and finally reveals his secret of keeping calm: he is always angry. Banner transforms into the Hulk and takes out a Chitauri leviathan with one punch, then, serving as Master Sergeant of the team, aids the Avengers in the battle. He is given a simple order by Captain America: SMASH! After assisting and suckerpunching Thor, the Hulk enters the Stark Tower and beats Loki into submission. The World Security Concil eventually send a missile to destroy Manhattan. Stark flies the missile through the Chitauri's portal, though his suit shuts down in the progress. The Hulk catches Stark and screams in his face, waking him up. After Loki is sent back to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract, Banner and Stark drive away in one of Stark's sports cars while the others go their separate ways. After the end credits, he is seen eating lunch quietly at a shawarma restaurant with the rest of the Avengers. Iron Man 3 Banner made a short cameo at the post-credits scene of the film when Tony Stark had been recounting his experiences to Banner, who awakens, having fallen asleep at the beginning of Tony's story. Gallery Hulk2-Avengers.jpg Hulk_avengers_promo.jpg Hulk-Bruce-Banner.jpg|Hulk as Bruce Banner Hulkbuscopyul2.png Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Jumpers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:One-Man Army Category:Avengers Members Category:Disney Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:World Saver Category:Life Saver Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Bludgeoners Category:Size-Shifter Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Successful Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:False Antagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Insecure Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Male Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Berserkers Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts